


Because you are worth it

by lightsfillthesky



Series: What does it feel like to love? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek is a Good Alpha, Jealous Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Protective Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Everyone knew Alpha Hale's mate was protective of his pack and especially of his mate but you add pregnancy to the equation and things can get a bit messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: DOUBLEMINTED
> 
> I'm sorry it took me a bit long to write this but i hope you like it! 
> 
> light o/b/a dynamics but still present just not as intense.
> 
> A bit of obvlious Derek, Jealous Stiles and all the cute-ness in the world 
> 
> this fic can stand alone without reading the first part but it wouldn't hurt to see how they meet and everything :)

They drove back home an excited Lorelei practically jumping up and down in her seat, babbling about how thrilled she was on the idea of baby brothers as she clutched the sonogram, the three of them returning from the doctors. Derek felt as if he was on cloud nine as he drove with one hand resting on Stiles exposed stomach rubbing his thumb along the bare skin, honing on to the two distinctive heartbeats. Stiles besides him, texting the whole pack to come home for lunch, Lydia blowing up his phone on how his doctor appointment went and that she immediately wanted pictures, he told her patience is a virtue.

 

Lydia had become more vigilant with him, sending dirty looks even growling at anyone who got near him that wasn’t pack, not letting him go far out in the preserve even with Derek present, he had thought that would anger Derek but apparently she had talked to him privately discussing certain precautions she wanted to take with Stiles and obviously his mate was ecstatic with the additional protection of him and the future cubs.

 

He wasn’t complaining, she constantly had healthy snacks on her so that was a plus for him, he appreciated what she was doing but he warned her that he wouldn’t hesitate on calling her out on her overbearing if it got too much for him. He had asked her about the sudden change, apparently it was prompted by a case she received that she refused to show him he tried pestering about it but decided on letting it go, he didn’t want to have that darkness, whatever it was on his mind, he wanted to enjoy his pregnancy and if he was being a bit selfish, letting it weigh on Lydia so be it.

 

Stiles dropped his phone in the cup holder, placing his hand over Derek’s “The pack is in for a surprise” he smiled, he knew certain omegas that didn’t enjoy pregnancy considering it a burden but he loved it, he loved seeing Derek’s expression every time he saw him, eyes filled with adoration, loved seeing his tummy slowly grow with life, constantly rubbing his stomach even at the beginning when he was barely showing, feeling the kicks and the constant moving inside his belly, he adored every minute of it, even with the morning sickness, the weight gain, the mood swings and the back pains he’d do it all over in a heartbeat. His gaze feel on Derek, slowly taking in his features, the boy he feel in love with slowly turning into a man, his face sporting a trimmed beard, lines of expression slowly showing on his face demonstrating years of laughter and happiness. He felt joy knowing that he’s spent all those years with the man, watching him grow to be one of the most respected alphas in the country “I love you” he whispered as he lifted his finger, tracing Derek’s features. He watched as a grin appeared on Derek’s face “I know’

 

He chuckled as he squeezed Derek’s cheek “rude” he glanced over his shoulder watching his daughter munch on crackers, he can’t believe it sometimes that he has a daughter, the first week when they got back from the hospital he’d wake up at random hours watching her sleep, not believing that she was finally here, that he was a father. He sometimes felt like a kid again, as if he was 16 years old all over not knowing what to do, feeling anxious whether he was doing the right thing. He had confided in Derek one night, telling him he didn’t want to fail as a father, he didn’t want to screw up their child, the feeling of failure slowly bubbling inside him. His eyes watering, for a second he felt unfit as a mate. Derek instantly embracing him, rocking him back and forth telling him he had the same fears _“come on love, you yourself told me at the beginning that we’re constantly learning, plus have you seen our betas? And what about Scott? You basically mothered him and look at him now a responsible loving adult, we can’t let these fears control us, we can’t compare ourselves to others standards, look at our pack, we can do this”_ he lifted his gaze from where it was hidden in Derek’s throat “ _when did you become the inspirational one, the pep talks are my thing but 10/10 definitely would repeat, thank you Derek”_ capturing his lips in a kiss, his worries slowly melting away, knowing that Derek was in the same spot and that they were going to get through this together.

 

Finally arriving home, unbuckling his seatbelt and letting his shirt fall down as he unbuckled Lorelei, she basically launched herself towards him, rubbing her cheeks with his “let’s go daddy” he smiled as he shut the car door “such an impatient munchkin” Derek coming around and leading him towards the house, his hand resting on his lower back.

 

Dropping her down on the ground, watching her rush towards her bedroom, squealing as she talking enthusiastically “do you think she’s excited?” Derek chuckled

 

“Nope” he grinned “Come on, we have to make lunch” they fell into an easy rhythm, gliding across from each other as they made simple spaghetti with meatballs, it was strange the majority of the pack still lived together excluding Scott who moved with Kira in there own home not far from the property but it was still hard. The first time Stiles would still make Scott’s breakfast, calling him when he didn’t get home, sitting in Scott’s old bedroom his scent barely there, he had cried several times during that week which made Derek call Scott _“You can’t just abandon him, I know Scott that you’re with your wife and that’s perfectly acceptable but you can’t just up and go and not call him, not come and see him for lunch or for dinner even a five minute conversation over facetime, what did you think was going to happen that he wasn’t going to notice that you weren’t here? After being with you for 20+ years, Stiles and I our your alphas and we’re telling you to make time because I don’t like seeing Stiles cry”_ he never knew someone could smell so much of guilt, regret and sadness all in one, Scott showing up on their doorstep two days later asking for forgiveness. A month later the construction on Scott’s new home closer to theirs began.

 

Jackson and Erica were the first ones to arrive instantly setting the table coming over and scent marking their alphas, he could feel their excitement but he went as if it were any normal day, stirring the sauce as he leaned against Derek. Everyone started arriving “Boyd and Isaac could you serve the food please” he pecked their cheeks as they passed him, Boyd instantly blushing regardless if has been a tradition he’s had for years now.

 

They all sat down waiting for Derek and Stiles to take their place at the head of the table; the energy in the room was almost palpable. As Derek took his first bite everyone proceeded to dig it, each of them sneaking glances towards Stiles finally Isaac was the first one to break, his whimpers radiating through out the table “aren’t you going to tell us?”

 

Stiles reached over grabbing Derek’s hand, giving his hand a little squeeze “honeybunch can you tell them what the doctor told us today?” both turning to look at their daughter, her happiness and excitement bleeding into the room

 

Lorelei smile was huge as she sat on the sheriff’s lap “I’m having two brothers!” she held up two fingers of her own fingers to make a point.

 

The entire pack erupted into happiness, going to congratulate their respective alphas, hugs and tears were exchanged, asking permission to touch their alpha’s tummy, everyone in awe as they knelt down pressing their ear hearing the two heartbeats, strong and loud.

 

Talia and Nathan turning to look at their son “twins?” both of their voices were filled of excitement and hopefulness. It was always a wonderful feeling seeing their children grow up, watching their respective packs grow in size.

 

“We were told today” Derek answered a soft smile on his face as he cupped Stiles cheek, watching as Scott blubbered like a baby his face hidden in the crook of his best friend’s neck.

 

Derek’s parents brushed the back of their necks, Talia held onto Scott as she kissed Stiles cheek “you’re a blessing to my son” she whispered. “Mama hale, you’re going to make me cry” Stiles felt his eyes water as they rubbed their cheeks together. She moved on to her own son, wrapping him in a hug as she rocked them back and forth “my baby boy is growing up”

 

Derek chuckled as he kissed the top of her head “Mom” he wrapped his arms around her back.

 

Scott pulled back wiping his cheeks “It doesn’t seem real does it?”

 

“No, it doesn’t” Stiles smiled back, resting his hand over his belly “now go hug your wife you’re too clingy” he winked, they both knew who the clingy one really was but Scott was too happy to say anything.

 

Nathan waited patiently for his son in law, embracing him as he pulled his own son into the hug, giving both of them his blessing and to not to hesitate to call them if they ever needed anything, he even volunteered for baby sitting duties.

 

Claudia waited for her turn squealing as she stood up kissing both of the boys all over their face “congratulations” she smiled, her hair cascading over her face as she rubbed her cheek along her son’s hair, while John pecked Lorelei’s cheek “so kiddo baby brothers? You sure?”

 

“Of course I am!” she grinned; they both watched everyone surround Derek and Stiles.

 

* * *

 

In the privacy of their own bedroom, Derek laid on top of Stiles his ear pressed against his belly falling deeper in love as he kept on hearing the strong heartbeats now being able to distinguish all three.

 

Leaving a trail of soft kisses and murmuring words of adoration onto his skin “you are absolutely beautiful, how did I get so lucky to have you?” he lifted his body, hovering over Stiles body, both of his hands resting on the mattress as he leaned down pressing a warm kiss on top of Stiles forehead

 

Stiles felt his face warm up as he threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair “I love you big guy” he surged forward capturing Derek’s lip, he felt tears fall from his cheeks his heart bursting from all the love he was feeling, his lips tingling as he leaned back on the bed, his skin always turned more sensitive when he was carrying.

 

Derek smiled down at him, licking his tears away as he moved down to Stiles bite mark, lathering his tongue over the indentations of his own teeth on Stiles' porcelain skin, his hands traveling over Stiles body letting his blunt nails travel down his bare arms lightly grazing his skin. Dragging the tip of his nose against Stiles throat, his scent oozing sweetness and arousal, clouding his senses as he left bruising kisses all over Stiles neck and collarbone. Traveling down his body till he reached Stiles midsection, hooking his thumbs underneath the waistband of Stiles pajama pants “lift your hips for me baby” watching Stiles tummy protruding in the air, created a greater hunger in him, his eyes bleeding red. Resting his cheek against Stiles bare thigh, his nose nuzzling the hair traveling down his stomach reaching his groin, hearing Stiles breath quicken, feeling his anticipation, the small spasms in his thigh as his tongue traveled along Stiles skin. Stiles heart beating in his ears, seeing Stiles twist underneath him, gripping the sheets as his back arched, looking up and seeing his eyes squeezing shut, lips parted, broken moans ripping from his throat, he was completely beautiful, feeling the warm liquid pooling in his mouth, dripping down his chin.

 

Stiles weakly tugged on Derek’s hair pulling him up, licking the strip of cum on Derek’s chin, resting their foreheads together “I love you” Derek whispered, watching Stiles eyes completely glazed over, his lips swollen and pink, his face flushed as he smiled at Derek “you’re everything to me” he whispered back.

 

* * *

 

 

In the early morning, too early in Stiles opinion he dropped off a sleepy Lorelei at his father’s home kissing her cheek as she clutched john’s neck waving goodbye at her father. Derek had early meetings this morning; they still had the witch problem it was getting more violent. The Anderson pack have been getting the worse of it these past two weeks, some have been asking for refugee for their mates and children not wanting them to fall victim of the killings, only the alphas and betas staying back to defend their territory. Derek being the top alpha had to arrange a meeting with the surrounding pack, finding a solution one what to do, they had tried to ask a coven they had a truce with but they had no luck, Derek in fear of them getting hurt told them to back down. It wasn't easy trying to find solutions were it almost seemed like there weren't any

 

* * *

 

 

Back home, Jackson was making breakfast for everyone “Hey pup” he kissed his cheek as he headed towards the refrigerator pulling out a cartoon of apple juice as Jackson pulled out a cup of glass for him, leaving it on the counter for him.

 

Taking a sip and leaning against the counter “Everyone still asleep?” he asked

 

Jackson nodded as he kept moving around the kitchen, he was making the only thing he was able to learn from Stiles, pancakes. Even Stiles had to admit he loved Jackson’s pancakes they were the perfect mix between flavor and fluffiness, plus he was a totally softie and made everyone how they liked it “Sit down, I’m almost finished”

 

Stiles sat at the head of the table as Jackson placed a stack of pancakes with cut up strawberries and bananas, pouring a small amount of syrup on them, he gripped Jackson’s hand giving him his best puppy eyes “oh no, Derek would kill me, literally impale me if I give you any more sugar then the minimum.”

 

He huffed as he started cutting his pancakes, stabbing them in the process, taking the first bite “They’re delicious, thank you pup” he could see the blush appearing over Jackson’s cheeks, slowly but surely the rest of the pack sluggishly walked into the kitchen all murmuring hello, barely awake as they started eating. Stiles stood up bringing his plate to the sink, turning around to face his pack “Don’t forget to thank Jackson properly for his hard work”

 

* * *

 

 Back in his office, checking the more “light” cases given to him by Lydia. He heard a knock on the door “Come in” he lifted his gaze to find Isaac at the door, removing his black rimmed glasses as he rubbed his eyes “Hey goldilocks, what do you need?”

 

“Derek left some papers I don’t know if they’re important or not but he was meeting with the alpha from the Ramirez pack and –“

 

He sighed as he leaned back into his seat “And he’s a total asshole, can’t really forget that” they had a rocky start with the alpha in question, he constantly belittled Stiles at the beginning but it wasn’t just him, also Allison and Lydia the man hated omegas thought they were trash, not worthy of their respect. To say Derek almost lost it was an understatement; he had to pass the task to Boyd to talk to the man before he lost his temper, constantly shifting to his beta form, his fangs protruding from his gums as Stiles tried to calm him down pushing his face into the crook of his neck pulling his body closer to his _“breathe, I’m right here”_

 

“I’ll drive you there tell Erica to come with us please” he stood up grabbing his cardigan from the back of his chair.

 

* * *

 

 He pulled up to the restaurant they were having the meeting “okay kiddos go” he motioned towards the door, watching them squirm in their seat “What’s wrong?”

 

“We don’t really like Alpha Ramirez or Alpha Deucalion” Issac said

 

“They’re complete fucktards, have no personal boundaries at all, I wanted to rip his fucking throat out when he gripped my ass”

 

“Wait, what?!” he glanced between his betas, feeling the anger bubbling in his throat “they’ve touched you?!” he took a deep breath, thinking of Derek, anchoring himself as he stepped out the black jeep, hearing his betas scramble out of the car “wait where are you going?” Isaac asked

 

He pointed towards the restaurant, “Derek is going to kill us” Erica groaned

 

* * *

 

As he stepped into the restaurant the full-blown cold air from the AC hitting his face did nothing to calm his anger, moving past the tables ignoring the looks from the other costumers, reaching the VIP area of the restaurant, immediately searching for the two alphas “Stiles?” he glanced towards Derek, who was sporting a perplexed expression seeing his mate here.

 

“Hello Alpha Ramirez, Alpha Deucalion, I have a question to ask the both of you” he waited for both men to look at him, the entire room could practically taste Stiles anger in the air.

 

“Yes darling?” Alpha Deucalion smile was almost predatory, Stiles could hear Derek’s deep growl “Behave Deucalion, respect my mate before I rip out your throat with my teeth”

 

Deucalion bowed his head as he turned to look at Stiles “What is it Alpha Mate Hale”

 

“Why did the both of you touch my betas without their permission?” he cocked an eyebrow

 

“We didn’t” Alpha Ramirez sneered, his fangs dropping down “Typical omega”

 

He laughed humorlessly, shaking his head as he slammed his hands over the table “don’t lie to my face, do not get near my betas ever again and if you ever touch them, I will personally set you on fire” he smiled, pushing off from the table grapping the papers from Isaac “you left these at home” right before he turned around Derek pulled him back, dragging him onto his lap, pressing a kiss on his temple as he pulled Stiles closer to his chest, letting his own chest rumble, instantly feeling Stiles go limp in his arm, all the anger leaving his body “I’ll see you at home and I’ll talk to them about our betas”

 

* * *

 

 It had been a couple of days since the incident, both alphas covered in wounds, blood trickling down their shirts, heads hung low as they came to the Hale home apologizing to both betas and Stiles. He loved his mate more after that/

 

The pack was having a celebratory dinner for Boyd’s birthday, Derek and Scott’s children staying with Claudia since they were going to have a larger more family friendly celebration when Laura’s pack arrive this weekend.

 

Stiles had felt off the entire day, he stayed by himself contrary to what his wolf wanted, feeling him scratching at the surface. He just felt like he was going to lash out on one of his betas and instantly feel horrible about it. He sat closer to Derek, lacing their fingers together as he kept quiet, hearing the conversation around him “are you okay” Derek whispered in his ear

 

He smiled at his mate turning back to look at Isaac who was talking about this new animal someone bought in that apparently had two heads.

 

* * *

 

He thought he was doing quite well considering his sour mood deep inside, he could see Boyd’s happiness as everyone presented him with gifts, he got books about cooking recipes, philosophy, facts about different cultures and dystopian futures, tickets to his favorite musician, new clothes, gifts made from hand, a photo album and road trip with his alpha a one on one.

 

He loved seeing Boyd happy, he always had a soft spot for him, he was almost like a gentle giant, this immense presence yet at the same time invisible, Stiles always tried to include him, asking him to cook with him at the beginning of their pack nights, asking him to just be with him when he wanted to read in their large library. He knew Derek adored Boyd, considering him one of his closets friends, they were both similar both more on the quiet side, both having this ability to understand each other with just a few words, they were gentle souls.

 

He turned back to look at his mate, seeing the happy smile as he watched Erica push Boyd’s face into a piece of cake, instantly instigating a mini food fight between the betas as they threw pieces of cakes between the table. Those moments it was as if they were all teenagers again, he could feel his mood getting better as he watched his entire pack. He wasn’t too bothered with the mess, considering they’ve been to this restaurant many times and the owner was an amazing woman who had a soft spot for the both of them and they always cleaned up the mess they left, compared to other packs who passed by who looked like they were raised by literal wolves.

 

* * *

 

 

His senses were so sharp, he had to ask his own betas not to wear cologne because it was too much for his nose making him nauseous, so it wasn’t strange he smelled the other omega before they reached the table. He saw her push the glass door separating them from the rest of the restaurant; her long curled blonde hair bouncing over her breasts, her blouse resting tight on her body, exposing her cleavage and a hint of her red bra, her black skirt rising up as she took every step, he said nothing as she got closer to Derek from the corner of his eyes he could see that Derek hadn’t even seen her walk in, still talking to Boyd, still clutching his own hand.

 

She cleared her throat “Excuse me, would you like anything else?” she twirled her hair, her eyes clear with hunger as she looked up and down at Derek, he felt the burning sensation in his chest, he could feel his fangs burning in his gums.

 

Derek finally turned to look at her “Water and the check please” he turned back to continue his conversation with Boyd, she turned around leaving back towards the door, he felt this horrible feeling slithering inside him but he buried it deep inside him.

 

As she returned carrying way too many glasses, he watched the exact moment she purposely tripped herself, letting the glass shatter at Derek’s feet, drenching herself in the process. He knew he married a softie and that it was totally normal that Derek would get up and help her, picking up the glass placing it far away from everyone, asking her if she was okay not evening noticing that she was blushing as she pushed her curls behind her ear leaning down to expose her breast, grabbing his hand to help her stand up and he could feel it, Isaac who was sitting next to him started noticing the anger, the jealousy boiling in him.

 

Which only doubled when she grabbed Derek’s hand writing her phone number on his hand, he closed his eyes, his claws piercing the wooden table, cracking it in the process. Finally his idiot mate noticed what her intent was, pulling his hand back standing taller as he told her “I have a mate and I am not interested, you will respect my mate and myself” his eyes bleeding red, voice harsh as he let out a subtle growl, immediately making her whimper leaving the room as she left the check on the table.

 

It should have made him feel better, in any normal instance it would have, making him fell happy but it didn’t the bubbling sensation erupted, his eyes flashing gold as he stood up, his chair falling back on the ground, glaring at his own mate, feeling his anger manifest in tears and a harsh growl, his breathing heavy as he left the room, it was completely quiet no one knowing what to do. As he left the room he saw her, he would have thought she’d be embarrassed but no she was smiling, reapplying her makeup, he closed his eyes, walking past her in till he heard her whisper “I don’t get why’d he pick you as a mate” the owner of the restaurant paled as she heard the words, he could hear Derek’s and his own pack growling but everything stopped as he slapped her across the face, the sound echoing in the restaurant, her cheek bleeding as he let his claws scrap across her face, his eyes bleeding gold as he got closer to her “fuck off” her whimpers the only sound in the restaurant, clutching her face as blood kept dripping “Next time, it will be more than your face, I’m alpha Hale’s mate and you will respect me, get that through your thick skull” he pulled back. Walking back outside, the air felt good, letting all the scents wash over him but he didn’t stop, he kept on walking further away.

 

He didn’t regret what he did; he just regretted how he reacted towards Derek he didn’t understand why his mood just exploded like that. He walked towards the park sitting down on the swings his hand resting on his belly trying to calm himself down, hearing Derek’s growl, the door slamming, running against pavement and grass, a sense of hurt, confusion and guilt. He doesn’t understand why Derek smelled of guilt. Tears were still streaming down his own face.

 

Derek right in front of him cupping his face as he knelt down in front of him, he was going to apologize, to tell him he was being a complete asshole (apart from the girl, he wasn’t going to apologize for that) but then Derek spoke “I’m sorry love, I should have noticed, I didn’t pay enough attention, didn’t even notice what she was doing, how you were feeling I’m so sorry”

 

He let himself fall onto Derek, sobbing, tears coating Derek’s shirt “It wasn’t, I don’t even know why I growled at you, why I was so angry at you I obviously wanted to possibly kill her but you I don’t – that can’t be normal“

 

Derek rubbed his back in a soothing motion, his voice completely soft “It’s okay baby shh just let it out” he doesn’t know how long they stayed there, Stiles body shaking with each sob as Derek let himself shift in beta form, the rumbling in his chest more prominent to help Stiles slowly calm down.

 

He saw his pack waiting at the edge of the park pacing back and forth, Scott finally arriving with Deaton and Melissa in tow, he let himself shift back “Baby, Deaton and Melissa are here, they’re going to check up on you okay?” he felt a small nod underneath his chin

 

“Hey sweetheart” she ruffled his hair “can you give me your arm?”

 

* * *

 

 “Well psychically you’re perfectly fine” she smiled warmly at him, turning to look at Deaton who still hadn’t said anything.

 

“But why did I act that way?” Stiles voice broke, making Derek feel sorrow pulling his mate closer to him.

 

“Nothing is wrong with you, your body is readjusting itself, you’ve never carried twins, and it isn’t common for a male omega to carry twins especially from an alpha. Your hormones would normally be a bit out there but now your body is going through changes it hasn’t gone through before. It will take some time for you to adjust; unfortunately that can mean your emotions will be more extreme than normal”

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath, tears welling in his eyes once again “So the babies are okay? Will be okay?”

 

Deaton smiled warmly at him “Yes I promise you, if it makes you feel better I’ll try to contact the Nolan pack, his mate went through the same thing and the both of you could talk”

 

He nodded, feeling a bit of hopefulness knowing that he was able to talk to someone who went through something similar “thank you” he pressed a kiss on Derek’s throat “Can you carry me please? I’m tired” he felt Derek nod, slowly standing up, cradling Stiles in his arms “Go to sleep, love” pressing a kiss on the crown of Stiles head, he fell asleep to his mate’s heartbeat and warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up completely tired; everything ached as he took in his surroundings, he was in his own bedroom, it was dark outside he could hear his daughter playing downstairs, Derek’s voice telling her it was time to go to bed. The door slowly opening “Daddy?” she whispered

 

“Hey pumpkin, I’m here” she opened the door fully, letting the light from outside brighten the room, she crawled on top of the bed, her head resting on his tummy, facing him “did you have fun today with grandpa and grandma?” he asked, moving her hair from her face “uh huh, we baked a lot, grandma even let lilly and I help her!”

 

“That’s great honey bunny” he stifled a yawn as he pulled her up to settle over his chest “I love you daddy” he felt like he was going to choke on how happy he was “I love you too munchkin” he kissed the top of heard “I bet papa is waiting for you" he winked, she huffed as she sat up crossing her arms over her chest, she was almost an exact copy as Derek, she had his hair, her prominent eyebrows, eye color and skin tone but she had his moles and nose. Her personality swayed between the two, sometimes she was eerily calm just like her father watching everyone else, other times she was complete chatterbox rambling about anything, he loved her so much it hurt how much he loved her.

 

“Fine” she let her arms fall to her side, kissing his cheek and leaning down towards his tummy, giving him two kisses on his belly “goodnight daddy, goodnight babies” she left the door open as she walked out of the room, he felt warm all over, he felt loved. Standing to get ready for bed noticing Derek had already changed him into something more comfortable he padded towards the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

Walking back out, his breath minty fresh as he passed his tongue over his front teeth, turning to see his mate reading a book, the dim light on the nightstand illuminating the side of his face, he crawled into bed laying besides Derek “I love you so much, I really do. I’m sorry you had to deal with me today” Derek closed his book leaving it on the night stand as he lowered himself, completely facing Stiles grabbing his hand and placing it over his chest “Listen to my heartbeat, I love you, you are my everything, my mate, the person I will always choose, you are carrying our future children, I will never ‘deal’ with you, you aren’t a nuisance to me, you aren’t something I have to put up with. You’re my husband and I’d do anything for you, you understand? Don’t apologize for what you did today, you defended yourself, your rank, our mate bond, no one has the right to talk down to you, you are incredible, absolutely wonderful”

 

He felt his throat close up, words weren’t enough to express his love, his gratitude, and he never thought Derek would say that, he leaned closer pressing a warm chaste kiss, hoping that Derek would understand what those words meant to him. He pulled back nuzzling Derek’s neck wrapping his arms around the man; completely content, enveloped in warmth “I’m completely in love with you” he whispered against his throat, feeling Derek shiver in the process, a kiss being pressed on his forehead.

 

Derek slowly changed their positions so he was resting on top of the man; he fell asleep to Derek's heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do i always upload these at like 4 in the morning? *Correction at 5 in the morning!* 
> 
> As always if you're interested in this little universe that i made and want to request a scenario i'm totally open for it :)
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask as well


End file.
